Admirał Conrad
Admirał Conrad (naprawdę Nikola Konstantynowicz Tesla) jest wysokiej rangi komandosem ze Związku Zjednoczonych Ziemskich Narodów, Bohater Ludzkości i uczeń innego słynnego admirała - Ijona Tichego. Brał udział w wielu słynnych bitwach, głównie z aszergami i serriganami, przez których stracił wiele oddziałów i cennych rzeczy. Z wyszkolenia jest skrytobójcą, ale jeśli trzeba, walczy w powietrzu lub w okopach. Znany jest przede wszystkim ze swych strategii, które sprawdzają się w krytycznych momentach. Ulubionym jego miejscem jest Cosmopolis w Strefie Neutralnej, gdzie dorastał i uczył się o historii i chodził do Gwiezdnej Szkoły Panarchetypowej, gdzie pomimo trudności zdał maturę i inne testy z wynikiem ponadprzeciętnym. Ponieważ został narażony na działanie Zorgpuinanu, czyli substancji, która może sprawić, że dziecko w czasie ciąży urodzi się ze zdolnościami "magicznymi", Conrad od małego był dziwaczny, ale obdarzony umysłem geniusza. Badał Zorgpuinan i napisał aż pięć artykułów o zaletach i wadach substancji. Pisze też powieści i publikuje je prosto z pola bitwy. Gdy miał 24 lata wydał pierwszy rękopis pod nazwą "Dni ogniste i noce bez mroku", będący relacją z bitwy o kolonię Kolpir, należącą do groprotossów, a najechaną przez serrigan i aszergów. Zaledwie rok później poznał Arthalinne Hatherę, szlachciankę w stopniu komandora. Miała tyle samo lat. Wkrótce polubili się, a on się oświadczył. Wzięli następnie ślub i teraz są razem z mentorem Admirała dowódcami Obietnicy, najpotężniejszego okrętu we wszechświecie. Co więcej, jako jeden z nielicznych, bowiem jedynie załoga jego statku, spotkali w Jądrze Galaktyki Stefka. Wczesne lata Urodził się 24 marca 2505 roku w ziemskiej posiadłości pod Belgradem, jako Nikola Tesla, potomek dynastii wielkiego naukowca i jego imiennika. Ojciec, Konstantyn, był biznesmenem, dbającym o szlaki handlowe do i z Ziemi. Matka - Ałła Horonowicz - była pułkownikiem w bazie ZZZN na Lunie. Jego życie nie było łatwe. W wolnych chwilach pracował w piwnicy i zajmował się naprawą i konstrukcją. Czytając o swym imienniku, postanowił być lepszy od niego. W wieku ośmiu lat wynalazł maszynę do oczyszczania wody z kwaśnych deszczy i ścieków, dzięki czemu miał możliwość magazynowania wody. W 2515 roku poleciał z matką na Lunę, ukrywając się na pokładzie statku transportowego. Uciekł z niego, ale matka go złapała i zganiła, Wtedy ujawniła się jego zdolność do manipulacji otoczeniem, czyli magii. Zaledwie dwa lata później przeniósł się z rodzicami do ekskluzywnej daczy pod Złotym Pierścieniem. Tam miał gigantyczną piwnicę połączoną z garażem, co rozwinęło jego wynalazczość. W czasie gimnazjum został brutalnie pobity przez kolegów za donos na kolegę, który go notorycznie obrażał. W gniewie skręcił mu kark i ugotował krew, przez co trafił do aresztu. Wsadzono go do zakładu poprawczego na dwa lata, wyszedł jednak wcześniej, bo pokazał wynalazki naczelnikowi więzienia. Wtedy stał się odosobniony. Studia i początki sławy Na liceum poznał Ijona Tichego, bohatera konfliktu z C'Serwoidami i aszergami. Zafascynowany Obietnicą szybko skończył liceum i studia. Wyruszył jako czyściciel latryn pokładowych, co mu się nie podobało oczywiście. W międzyczasie na studiach pojawił się jeden z jego późniejszych wrogów - Reinhard von Radekow, niemiecko-helghański, despotyczny człowiek żądny władzy. Uznawał Teslę za niegodnego służby i naraził się Tichemu. Ijon bronił Nikolę, przez co mieszaniec odszedł z Obietnicy. Już przy pierwszej okazji, jako barman kantyny, aszergi wdarły się na lotnisko. Używając karabinu psionicznego zniszczył chmary rdydralisków i aszerglingów, nim wdarły się na pokład. Widział też człekokształnych. Wziął karabin snajperski i zniszczył beczki z paliwem do kosmolotów. Czyn sprawił skarcenie, lecz jednocześnie podziw ze strony Tichego. Uznał, że zasługuje na order, toteż przyjął ksywę Admirała Conrada. Poza tym zrobił po bitwie alkohol, a gdy wydało sie, że to bimber, postanowili pogratulować świetnego gustu smaków. Kosmiczny kowboj Mając 24 lata został zmuszony do walki o Kolpir, groprotosską kolonię, zaatakowaną przez aszergi. Po jej akcji zauważył dziwne organizmy, hybrydy syntetyków i istot organicznych. Zaczął się zastanawiać, kim one są. Później, w mieście kolonii - Nazammarze - napisał pierwszą książkę; relację z pola bitwy. Wtedy Obietnica przypadła jemu. Admirał Tichy dał mu testowy okres, co zmieniło się w stały. Jako Admirał Conrad, Nikola rozpoczął życie pełne ataków i walki o sprawiedliwość. Arthalinne, żona Conrada mały|lewo|278px|Conrad spotyka na platformie [[Tarsonis Arthalinne Hatherę, swoją przyszłą żonę]]Podczas lotu na planetę Tarsonis, atakowanej przez terrorystów z Dominium, usłyszał o ataku Groksów na Stocznię Charońską nad Charon, księżycem Plutona. Spytał się mentora, co ma zrobić. Odpowiedź była jednoznaczna - Tarsonis. Spytał go o Groksach i pochodzeniu, a ten opowiedział o Wielkim Imperium Serrigan, ich eksperymentach, działalności i zamiarach. mały|284pxNad planetą rozpętało się istne piekło. Aszergi-bandyci, za pomocą zniewalacza, zaczęły ataki nekające osady tarsonisańskie. Conrad zniszczył parę z nich, a szczególnie megaliska. Dowódca kazał mu zbombardować obszary wokół Nowego Bristolu i przyzwać groprotossów w celu oczyszczenia planety. Jednak Conrad nie był ulepiony z tej samej gliny. Admirał spotkał Legion Alterańskiego Świtu pod wodzą Arthalinne Hathery. Młoda kobieta z alterańskiego plemienia była odporna na niektóre trucizny, czy choroby, ponieważ kiedyś uprowadził ją Hordorój, a potem uratowały właśnie aszergi. mały|lewo|272px|Goliat klasy Hernoa terrorystów atakowany przez siły [[Konfederacja Terran|Konfederacji i Obietnicy]]Arthalinne wspomogła działania Admirała, mające na celu atak na bazę wroga. Terroryści zostali zbombardowani przez Obietnicę i wyparci z platformy stołecznej. W czasie walk przypuścili atak na bazę Kosko, kwaterę główną terrorystów z Dominium Terran. Arthalinne kończyła się amunicja, z pomocą przyszedł Conrad, który dał jej karabin tlenowy, działający za pomocą pobierania tlenu i wodoru karabin wytwarzający ładunek energetyczny, zdolny rozłożyć wroga na czynniki pierwsze. Hathera podziękowała mu, położyła prawą dłoń na lewym barku i zaatakowała razem z nim bazę. Admirała ciężko ranił Wampirlisk, jeden z człekokształtnych aszergów. Na stacji medycznej Arthalinne siedziała przy nim i dbała o zdrowie. Wtedy oboje zrozumieli co ich wiąże - miłość. Wyznali ją sobie i podali pierścionki. Ocalić swój dom Tymczasem Układ Słoneczny stracił Plutona i Neptuna, a teraz ruszył na gęsto zaludnioną Ziemię. Admirał wiedział, że to atak w celu zniszczenia ekosystemu Ziemi i przejęcia ropy i gazu, unikatowego dla Błękitnej Planety. Ze wściekłością ruszył na flotę wroga od tyłu. Groksowie nie byli przygotowani na ten obrót wydarzeń. Wiedzieli o Conradzie i Obietnicy. W trakcie walk o Helghan napotkali ją, lecz dowodził Tichy. Imperium, mimo oporu wycofało się z małego przyczółka na Lunie i opuściło Terrę. Ludzkość obroniła dom dwudziestego plemienia. 10 lat walk mały|306px|Admirał mierzy z karabinu snajperskiego do [[Groksowie (Saga SPORE)|Groksów]]Przez następne dwa lata badał schwytanych przedstawicieli Hordoroju i Groksów. Zdołał dostać się do Kręgu Wewnętrznego Centrum Drogi Mlecznej, obszaru oddalonego 10 parseków od Jądra Galaktyki. Tam napotkał zażarty opór Groksów i Hordoroju, którzy eksperymentowali na broni plazmowo-energetycznej (dziale herzowo-słonecznym ). Jej zasięg obejmował całą Drogę Mleczną, na dodatek miała kształt tuby, której silniki pokrywały się kształtem z działem. Obietnica posłała więc uderzenie w postaci trzech pocisków nuklearnych. Jednoczesna siła nie tylko sparaliżowała działo, zaczęło niszczeć, ale szybciej odradzać. Użyto więc terraformera, urządzenia do tworzenia z jałowych planet prawdziwego raju. Użycie odwróciło proces regeneracji i autonaprawy, a rozpoczęło niszczenie, Groksowie nie mogą bowiem żyć w naszym środowisku. mały|lewo|264px|Wybuch działa GroksówZa ten wyczyn Admirał otrzymał Order Wędrownej Gwiazdy 1 kategorii. Jednak odpoczynek nie czekał. Przez 4 lata napadał na pociągi Obłoków Magellana, C'Serwoidów, Seraphimów i Konklawe. Unikał jednocześnie świata przestępczego. Podczas jednego z takich wyczynów zdobył dziwny ładunek - ludzi. Zachowywali się jednak jak zwierzęta. Okazało się, że Imperium wykorzystywało gatunek z Altery, jako niewolników i obiekty do eksperymentów, między innymi materiał genetyczny. Arthalinne i Conrad zawieźli ich do GLOK, co wywołało skandal w całej organizacji, że gatunek robi sobie z nich niewolników, jak serriganie miliardy lat temu. mały|260px|Conrad straszy RodionaRuszyła więc wielka ofensywa pod wodzą Obietnicy na Segaff, główny ośrodek pracy niewolniczej. Rodion Iwanowicz Kiszyn był organizatorem niewolnictwa i to on zorganizował seraphimskich łowców niewolników. Rodion dostał w głowę, ale przeżył, stając się jeszcze bardziej przebiegłym człowiekiem. mały|lewo|275px|Conrad na [[Segaff, mierząc do zdrajcy oddziału]]Na planecie odnalazł ciekawą rzecz - głęboko pod powierzchnią planety znajdowała się prastara konstrukcja gatunku starszego niż serriganie. Liczyła - 12 miliardów lat. Po zdobyciu wielu planet Imperium natrafiono w Kwadracie Pokli na stary światostatek. Wyglądał na zniszczony. Zapiski i zwłoki tam znalezione były niepodważalne, serriganie powstali jako sztuczna rasa przez inny gatunek. Kształtem przypominali smoka z orlim upierzeniem i ludzkimi nogami. Oprócz smoczych łusek, mieli orle pióra. Nazwano ich draconiarami. Później Admirał wrócił na Ziemię tropem Ikony Początków, prastarej, przed-mezopotamskiej mozaiki z XXX wieku przed Chrystusem, pokazująca adres i początki ziemskiej cywilizacji na Alterze oraz powód dryfu na orbicie Księżyca. Wyruszył więc do Jerycho, pierwszego miasta na planecie, jakie kiedykolwiek zbudowano. Tamtejsze katakumby skrywały tunel do schronu przeciwatomowego, będącego olbrzymim pomieszczeniem bibliotecznym. Wiedza ta trafiła do Muzeum Ziemi, a potem przekazano ją Muzeum Ludzkości, który je przepisał i starannie oprawił. Odkryli, że ikona znajduje się w Moskwie, pod jedną z cerkwi. Pomocnik Conrada pomógł im się tam dostać. mały|270px|Conrad w cerkwi moskiewskiejNa miejscu, czyli w kosmoporcie Domodiedowo Robert pomógł im w znalezieniu wskazówek, wkrótce okazało się jednak, że to Rodion, zdrajca, który przeszedł na stronę seraphimów podczas ataku na Segaff i to on urządzał polowanie na nowych niewolników z pogranicza przestrzeni wpływów Gwiezdnej Ligi. Przed cerkwią strzelano do uciekiniera obok, potrącił go jednak samochód na ulicy Nowy Arbat. Jordanson popełnił samobójstwo strzałem w głowę. Rosyjscy funkcjonariusze uznali go za sprawcę strzelaniny i agresję wobec Conrada i jego towarzyszy, którzy nie zaatakowali. W końcu odnaleźli ikonę pod cerkwią Wasyla Błogosławionego na Placu Czerwonym. Okazało się, że schował ją w fundamentach architekt świątyni prawosławnej. W ten sposób artefakt trafił do Muzeum na Hezjod. mały|lewo|296px|Conrad mierzy z blastera fotonowego własnej konstrukcji do von Radekowa w Vat TegoWkrótce jednak spotkał swego starego arcywroga - Reinharda von Radekowa. W Vat Tego patrzyli na siebie z celowników na pistoletach. Reinhard powiedział, że puści go płazem, ale niech się strzeże, bowiem służy "panom potężniejszym niż Gwiezdna Liga, czy inna rasa tej wojny". To go zmusiło do zastanowienia się nad wypowiedzią rywala, jednocześnie pozwolił Reinhardowi "iść do swego diabła, jeśli dla niego pracuje" i przestrzegł go, że jeśli jeszcze raz się spotkają, wyniknie walka. Wychodząc z baru, sługa owych panów powiedział, że nie może się doczekać, aż będzie mu niszczył wszystkie elementy organizmu i pośle kulkę z polonu między oczy, po utracie wszystkiego, co mu drogie. Wielka Gwiezdna Wojna Atak na Braxis W 2600 roku Conradowi urodził się syn, Victor. Jednak szczęście nie trwało długo. W 2605 roku Gwiezdna Straż poprosiła go o pomoc. Arthalinne oddała swe dziecko pod opiekę swojej własnej matki. Kiedy dotarli do garnizonu Straży odkryli co się stało. Okazało się, że z Pustki - układu macierzystego Hordoroju - wypełzają Groksowie. Conrad niestety został tak jak Arthalinne schwytany. Po uwolnieniu musieli poddać się u Strażników prastaremu Rytuałowi, sztuce dezinfekowania spaczonych, długiej i męczącej dla nich metodzie pozbycia się skazy Hordoroju. Okazało się, że nastał nowy Wielki Arcymistrz Hordoroju - Model 090. Zmagania z Plagą nie dały rady ich powstrzymać i wkrótce istoty dotarły głęboko w przestrzeń terrańską. Padło Braxis, stolica Sojuszu Ludzkiego. W rezultacie wojna domowa ludzkości wisiała na włosku, retoryka jednak pozwoliła mu założył fundamenty nowej organizacji. Była nią Koalicja Ludzkich Planet. Rozpoczęła się bitwa o Braxis. Statki Luthieńczyków i Vektan ustawiły się na lewym skrzydle, a Ziemian, Alteran i Human na prawym. W środku ustawił Helghan i Terran. Atak zamknął najeźdźców w kotle, a przebywający z nimi Kiorek, Gwiezdny Strażnik, oddał życie w obronie ludzkości przed zagładą. Koalicja i spisek serrigan mały|284px|Admirał Conrad podsłuchuje handlarzy niewolnikówPonad 10 lat razem z rodziną Conrad i Tichy poświęcili się zbadaniu Hordoroju i Groksów. Odkrył, że istoty, które powołały je do życia to serriganie i są jedynie pionkami w ich grze. Nagle miliardowe kolonie Pasa Wschodniokosmicznego przestały nadawać. Odkrył, że stoją za tym Groksowie. Walcząc, pokonał ich na planecie Ijkla. Niedługo potem odkrył, że Groksowie są syntetyczni, bo zastępują Hordorój. Serriganie przekupili paru z urzędników, by oskarżyli go o morderstwo sędziego Klinta. Widząc korupcję, Koalicja zleciła mu zbadanie sprawy. Wielkie Imperium zdołało przeciągnąć na swą stronę parę innych planet, by zostali późniejszymi panami niewolników, gdy w międzyczasie oni będą podżegać rebelię. Admirał razem z Obietnicą ruszył na jedną z baz Hordoroju zwaną Forkann. Sabotował systemy zabezpieczenia i uwolnił część z porwanych. Odkrył intrygę mającą na celu wyhodowanie zmiennokształtnego. Nie był jeszcze zaprogramowany, ale miał zdolność. Pokonali więc strażników i połączenia istoty z bazą. Zmiennokształtny jednak istniał, lecz nie miał świadomości - etap jego życia sięgał dopiero tygodnia. Conrad podjął ryzykowną akcję, celem wcielenia go do załogi. Koalicja i Rada Armady się zgodziły, ale miał wziąć pełną odpowiedzialność. Serrigańska inwazja mały|274px|Nowe Luthien zbombardowane orbitalnie przez Wielkie Imperium. Ten widok przeraził ConradaW tym czasie Imperator Serrigański rozpoczął inwazję. Armada zniewoliła Roje Hordy i Armady oraz Groksów, co stworzyło silną armię. Wielkie Imperium powstało ponownie, a prawą ręką Wielkiego Imperatora był Reinhard von Radekow. Pół Wielkiego Obłoku Magellana zostało zajęte przez nich zaledwie w ciągu miesiąca taktyką blitzkriegu, opracowaną przez Reinharda. Nikt nie chciał się sprzymierzyć z GLOK, co więcej Wielka Gwiezdna Wojna rozgorzała na dobre. C'Serwoidzi zaatakowali najlepszym arsenałem, Seraphimowie użyli eksperymentalnych bombowców, chcąc zemścić się za ofensywę wyzwalającą niewolników, aszergi brutalnie zajmowały światy groprotossów. Tymczasem serriganie zniszczyli kolonię zwaną Nowe Luthien, ważną rolniczo i przemysłowo planetę Luthieńczyków. W grobowcach rasy draconiarów odkrył istnienie broni i klucza do pokonania serrigańskiej hordy - Stefka. Nie wiedział, co to jest, lub też kto. Wyruszył więc śladem pradawnej rasy, znajdując dwanaście fragmentów, których szukał też von Radekow. Na Resircie spotkał serrigan i przeszkodził im w dotarciu do archiwów. Znalazł też technologię, znacznie wykraczającą poza dzieła serrigańskie. Dotarł śladem urządzenia na Annonicę, planetę opuszczoną przez ludzi ze względu na wysokie promieniowanie i aktywność sejsmiczną. Tam odnalazł ostatni element, który miał Reinhard. Ostatecznie, w wyniku walki, zginął od kuli z pistoletu Conrada, przeklinając go na wieki. Ostatni draconiar mały|lewo|276px|GLOK broni kolonii przed serriganami, niszcząc fregatyIjon, Conrad, August, Arthalinne i rodzice małżeństwa spotkali się w Sali Okrągłego Stołu, czyli pokoju odpraw. Otrzymali komunikat o ataku serrigańskiej floty na układ Sugoi. Postanowiono wyruszyć do nowego domu Imperium Alterańskiego. Skuteczna obrona zmusiła najeźdźcę do odwrotu, lecz olbrzymie miasta zostały zrównane z ziemią. Populacja schroniła się w schronach. Ci, którzy wpadli w łapy serrigańskie zostali zniewoleni. Jeszcze gorszy los spotkał jeńców Armadoroju, Groksów, czy Hordoroju. Pierwsi zmieniali ich w pastę do budowy statków swej floty, drudzy zmienili w Konkuryksy, ostatni sojusznicy Wielkiego Imperium spaczyli ich i zmienili w ghule. mały|300px|Hezjod zniszczone przez naloty serrigańskich rasNa planecie Hezjod wylądowały oddziały wroga, które zmieniły farmy w obozy koncentracyjne, a miasteczka w getta. Robili to tak, jak miliardy lat temu. Serriganie użyli parę potężnych Mątw Nadzorczych i Sond Krabolotniczych do znajdywania, zastraszania i zmuszania ludzi do zebrania się w podziemnych jaskiniach w celach prac niewolniczych. W płonących ruinach serriganie napotkali przedstaiwcieli Armady. Rozpoczęła się walka, w której dotkliwsze straty ponieśli serrigańscy żołnierze. Udało się uratować przed okrutnym losem wielu mieszkańców planety. W końcu Admirał i załoga Armady zdecydowali się na naprawdę samobójczy krok - lot do Jądra Drogi Mlecznej. Aby to zrobić i wrócić w jednym kawałku zebrali dużo akumulatorów i pokaźny zestaw naprawczy. Dodatkowo mieli całkiem potężny arsenał. Groksowie ich wykryli i strzelali. Obietnica zmusiła Groksów do wezwania statku-matki, najpotężniejszego okrętu Groksów. Serriganie lecieli w stronę centrum galaktyki, wiedzieli bowiem, co może tam być. Statek Groksów doznał poważnych uszkodzeń, lecz dotkliwie zniszczył powierzchnię Obietnicy. Mimo to statek ocalał, a stara maszyna Groksów zaczęła się rozpadać. mały|lewo|282px|Steve w spodkuConrad i reszta wlecieli do jądra, a tam spotkali ostatniego przedstawiciela rasy draconiarzy. Nazywał się Steve, niekiedy też Stefek. To on miał moc tworzenia i niszczenia. Opowiedział im, że dawno temu byli jedyną rasą we wszechświecie, więc stworzyli ludzi, serrigan, prozerów i inne gatunki rozumne. Jednak serriganie okazali się podli - wywołali bunt i zniszczyli Imperium i Protektoraty, tworząc swoje Wielkie Imperium, pełne niewoli i okrucieństwa, tworząc z siebie rasę panów, a z reszty - rasy niewolników. Draconiarze musieli uciec, ale Stefek to jedyny, którego nigdy nie znaleźli. Możliwe jednak, że jest ich więcej. Wiadomość o Resircie zmieniła jego pogląd. Wiedział o kryptach. Tam mówił, że to jedyna ostoja, która zaginęła i że jest szansa na odtworzenie gatunku. Wracając z Promieniem Otchłani Stefka i Kosturem Życia obrali kurs na wcześniej wspomnianą planetę. Budząc z krypt rasę, sprawili, że Stefek pokazał swoją postać i tożsamość - to monarcha Imperium Draconiarzy, który doznał oświecenia przed powstaniem Wielkiego Imperium. Klęska Wielkiego Imperatora mały|274px|Serrigańskie lotniskowce nad San FranciscoFlota gatunku Stefka zaskoczyła serrigan. Błyskawiczna wojna zmusiła ich do odwrotu, lecz Wielki Imperator wiedział, co może przykuć uwagę - atak na Ziemię. Conrad zebrał armady i ruszył do Układu Słonecznego, wiedząc że jego dom jest zagrożony. W 2612, minęły bowiem aż dwa lata wojny, lotniskowce zrzuciły desant na duże, ziemskie miasta i zdobyli Księżyc, bazę obrony Błękitnej Planety. Na dodatek zajęte zostały inne planety. Atak sił połączonych zdziwił władcę serrigańskiego, ostatecznie udało się przekonać do pomocy inne gatunki, między innymi seraphimów, którzy mieli za złe Gwiezdnej Lidze. Decydujący atak połączonych sił sprawił, że unoszący się nad San Francisco okręt flagowy musiał manewrować. Admirał, rodzina, Steve i Tichy wtargnęli do środka i przedarli się z dużymi stratami w ludziach do środka, na mostek położony pięćdziesiąt pokładów wyżej. Miasto było mocno bombardowane, a siły musiały się wycofać z miast na pola i do lasów. mały|lewo|300px|Admirał kończy serrigańską działalność, zabijając [[Wielki Imperator Serrigan|Wielkiego Imperatora]]W czasie abordażu okrętu serrigańskiego monarchy Conrad i Stefek coraz bardziej myśleli z kim mają do czynienia. Tymczasem Armadorój został wytępiony na orbicie, a Hordorój musiał cofnąć się na satelitę ziemskiego. Stając oko w oko z Wielkim Imperatorem odkryli, że to draconiarscy fanatycy, którzy swą świadomość wszczepili w olbrzymi komputer i konstrukcję, która kierowała wszystkimi serriganami. Zniszczenie humanoidalnego robota - pół-draconiarza, pół-serriganina - zniszczyłaby gatunek, Armadorój, Groksów i Hordorój. Po długiej walce Steve użył wszystkich swych potężnych mocy, by raz na zawsze zniszczyć serrigańskich twórców. Przeżył, lecz był u kresu swego życia. Uciekli swym transportowcem, a wtedy zauważyli coś, co zawsze Steve chciał zobaczyć. Zaczęły się wyłączać i niszczyć wszystkie maszyny syntetyczno-organicznego gatunku, serriganie sami padali jak muchy bez centralnego komputera, Armadorój rozszarpywał się, zamiast regenerować, Groksowie zaczęli wykazywać cechy rozumne, w stronę archetypu wojowników i gorliwców, Hordorój uciekał w dalekie czeluści kosmosu, padając jedna istota po drugiej. Monarcha pierwszych szepnął mu do ucha słowo "dziękuję" i jako duch odleciał w stronę gwiazd. Błękitny duch leciał na orbitę, a stamtąd do jądra. Conrad powrócił do nazwy Nikola Tesla, nadal jednak jako dowódca sił GLOK, Armady i Wspólnoty tytułuje się Admirałem Conradem. Oprócz Augusta i Victora ma trójkę innych dzieci - Nicardusa, Isabeau i Igraine. Ekwipunek Admirał posiadał wytwory własnej produkcji, bowiem był uzdolnionym inżynierem. Szereg broni czynił z niego prawdziwego wojownika. * Sztylet psioniczny - trzymany z tyłu sztylet, który tworzył psioniczne ostrze, mogące dzielić nawet kamienie; * Strzałka z liną - służyła do wieszania wroga i rzucania nim. Była to trudna, lecz skuteczna broń; * Szpada psioniczna - długie światło mogło niszczyć opancerzonych wrogów w walce wręcz i odcinać im całe kończyny; * Pistolety - dwa pistolety, jeden maszynowy, drugi normalny, miały na celu walkę szybką i na krótki dystans; * Karabin samopowtarzalny - karabin ten służył do walki krótkoterminowej i pozycyjnej. Chowając się za blokadami i murami; * Ukryte ostrza psioniczne - na karwaszach ostrza powstawały psionicznie, czyli fale z kryształów tworzyły energetyczną, ukrytą broń, którą widział jedynie właściciel podczas skrytobójstwa, lub wszyscy, podczas jawnej walki; * Ostrze z trucizną (na lewym nadgarstku) - mała igiełka ze stali nierdzewnej wstrzykiwała truciznę do ciała, która skutecznie niszczyła skutecznie organizm; * Ukryty pistolet (na lewym nadgarstku) - strzał z pistoletu na karwaszu był cichy i pozwalał zabić cel z dużej odległości; * Ostrze z hakiem (na prawym nadgarstku) - mogło tworzyć cząsteczkowe, molekularne ostrze; * Widmowe ostrze (na prawym nadgarstku) - miało strzałki chitynowe lub metalowe, pokryte niekiedy trucizną. Ulubioną Admirała była cantarella; * Pistolet maszynowy - pistolet z lufą Gaussa i magazynkiem bębnowym pozwalał na wystrzeliwanie pocisków energetycznych z dużą prędkością i wyrządzanie olbrzymich szkód żołnierzom wroga; * Granatnik z granatami różnego typu - wstawiając granaty dymne, gazowe, wybuchowe lub elektryczno-jonowe Admirał rozbijał całe armie; * Pułapki - wpadające w nie zwierzęta, bądź ludzie byli sparaliżowani. Pozwalało to na dobijanie i wzięcie broni. Wnyki i sieci pozwalały na branie ze zwierząt skór, kłów i pazurów; * Karabin strzelca wyborowego - był składany i wyciszany, co pozwalało na ciche wyeliminowanie na dystansie. Ciekawostki * Czyta dużo z twórczości Josepha Conrada, stąd też pewnie jego pseudonim. * Parę razy pędził bimber, lecz go nie sprzedawał, tylko dawał bliskim przyjaciołom. * Reinhard wypominał mu niekompetencję i słabość. * Podobnie jak Arthalinne, padł ofiarą genetycznych eksperymentów, lecz on nie zmienia kształtu. Widzi jednak w ciemności, a krew i adrenalina innych regenerują zdrowie i siły życiowe podczas walki, tak jak Zorgpuinan pokonanych. * Wychowywał zmiennokształtnego, jak własnego syna, dzięki czemu zyskał potężną broń w walce. Nadał mu imię August, bowiem znalazł go i stworzony został w sierpniu. * Okrzyk bojowy Conrada brzmi "Virtus Sola Nobilitas", co po łacinie oznacza "Prawdziwą szlachetnością jest cnota". Kategoria:CreationKeeper Kategoria:Saga SPORE Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Arystokraci Kategoria:Żołnierze Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Wędrowcy Kategoria:Wolni strzelcy